Users frequently utilize information handling devices (“devices”), for example laptop and personal computers, tablet devices, smart phones, smart speakers, and the like, to access various types of information and/or to complete various user-commanded tasks. For example, users may use devices to browse websites, conduct transactions, create and/or make changes to existing files, and the like. Certain content and tasks, however, cannot be accessed or performed unless a user can show that they are, in fact, human, rather than a robot. Such a showing can be performed, for example, by the completion of a challenge-response cycle in which the challenge output is of such a nature that only a human-based user can provide the correct verification response. The implementation of such a human-user verification system may distinguish human input from machine input and may aid in thwarting spam and automated extraction of data (e.g., from websites, from files, etc.).